The present invention relates generally to a tamper indicating label which can be applied to an article surface having at least two segments with one segment thereof being movable relative to the other along a segment dividing line such as luggage, brief cases, jewelry boxes, folders, desk drawers, filing, liquor and gun cabinets, music and video storage units, collectible and curio display cases and the like. In particular, the present invention is specifically directed to a self-adhesive label which can be peeled from a backing member and applied to such articles across the segment dividing line such that that section of the label applied to the article would have to be removed or broken in order to open the article, and thus the owner would be able to determine such unauthorized access.
Most security devices for locking luggage, brief cases, filing cabinets and the like have the disadvantage that an individual may be able to open and subsequently close the article without the owner's knowledge leaving no evidence that someone had gained access to the item or article to which the security device was attached. This is a particular problem with regard to luggage which is checked through to a forward destination such as in airline or train travel. It, accordingly, would be desirable to be able to provide such a security device preferably in the form of a label which is sealed across the movable segments of the article at the time of checking or beforehand and which not only would serve as an indication that the article had been opened upon arrival at the destination point but also would be a deterrent to those limited number of people having access to the article during such travel.
Security seals of this general type are known, and one such seal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,299 to Byrne in which an adhesively-backed paper label bearing an authorized signature is adhered across the junction between the lid and base of a box. Thus, the box cannot be opened without removing or tearing the label; and since the label bears the owner's signature, this adds an additional deterrent. While helpful, this label can be entirely removed and a new label with a forged signature of the owner placed thereon after unauthorized access; and the owner, upon receipt of the article, would be unaware of such unauthorized access assuming, of course, that the signature copy was of high quality. This circumvention of the safety device disclosed would be possible since the entire signature on the label is clearly visible and thus available for copying.
Other attempts to provide tamper indicating labels include that device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,657 to Morgan in which connecting loops or straps are adhered between tear resistant paper layers which can include the owner's signature, and the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,158 to Vitol in which a pricing label is provided with adhesive portions to make it more difficult to switch price tags on articles to which they are attached.